Invitation Of Red Fate: Icicles Soul Versus Anthony Bigs
Icicle is walking past houses, his katana forstbit at his side, as his blue eyes looks around. "I've losted him good." " is that what you believe? " a voice echoed above him. In the sky was a musclegut light brown skinned young man with Wyvern wings flapping in the air, looking down at him. He descends to the ground with his Greatsword Glacier on his back. "didn't know I was being followed" Icicle says as he pulls forstbit out. " what is your name kid? " Anthony asked him. "I'm 23" points forstbit at him. " name. Not age. " Anthony asked grimly as he grabs his Glacier with one hand with inhuman ease. "Off my blade!" Icicle yells. " hm...master sent me to get this chump? Fine. Let's see if you can beat me. " Anthony said as he was charging up his sword. Puts his sword away and taps the handle. "Ice make demon claws!" demon claws made from ice cover his hands. Anthony smirks as he stabs the ground with his sword and ice was forming everywhere and the temperature was dropping. " Winter's Embrace! " Anthony shouted. Sighs. "Please that won't work." Rushes him with his ice claws. " you fail to see- " Anthony ran foward as he in 23's face in a second with his claws inches from his face. " that your confidence will leave you dead. " Anthony said grimly. Rolls out the way. "Oh really? And why are you after me?" " my master sent me to get you 23. I come from the Red Fate Guild . The strongest guild in the world. " Anthony said to him. "well being called by a number brings back memories. not good ones. my name is Icicle!" he yells as his eyes glow. " Icicle huh? Better than a number. I am Anthony Bigs! Number 22 mage of Red Fate Guild! " Anthony shouted. "Never heard of it! ' Ice make demon sword greed! And ice make demon sword wrath!'" icicle yells as in his left a purple ice sword with a long blade appears and in his right a big red sword appears. " heh. It is the strongest guild around. And our master wants to meet you. " Anthony said as he waves his sword in front of himself. "Only if you beat me!" Icicle says as he attacks. Anthony runs for with his sword on his back as he was running towards him at high speed. Jumps back and throws his two ice blades at him "catch!" " hmph! " Anthony ran foward to smacks them away with his left hand, puffed up his cheeks, and fires an ice breath attack to Icicles! moves out the way. "ice make fangs!" summons flying fang like knifes. Anthony raised his arm into the air and slams it to the ground, creating a spike of ice towards him. He takes his sword and throws his Greatsword towards his head at high speed. pulls out forstbit and runs pass slashing the sword and anthony as he passes them both the slash appearing to do nothing as icicle holds his sword in hand. Anthony barely dodges the attack without a scratch and he puffs up his cheeks and fires another ice breath attack. Side steps with a smile and laughs. "you lose" still holding his blade. " this fight isn't over! " Anthony shouted. "fall!" icicle yells as he puts his away on his hip. Anthony runs towards him with razor sharp claws and a tail ready to sting. " you are a sorry swordsman! I will rip you-g-gaaaahhhh!! " Anthony coughed up blood from the slash and fell down hard. "oh really. give up?" icicle asks as he looks at anthony. " never. I will grant my master's wish! I will win! ' Anthony said to Icicles. "i'm willing to go with you." Points his sword at anthony. Anthony heard the words as he held his wound and stands up slowly. He smirks on the outside, but on the inside he was pissed off. " very well, then let...us go to the guild. " Anthony said weakly. "Right!" Icicle says as he put his sword away. "And don't try and attack me" " very well. " Anthony said as he was holding his wound still. "Want me to stop the bleeding?" Icicle asks. " you? You posses such a thing? " Anthony asked him as he loses more blood. "i can cover it with ice" icicle says. " then do it. I can't die just yet. " Anthony said to him. Puts his hand on the cut as his hand glows. "shouldn't take long" He grunts in pain and he looks away. The glow stops as icicle moves his hand away to show ice coving the cut. "There" " hmph! Now let's go. Thanks..." Anthony said that last part quietly. Hears him. "Your welcome." Icicle says smiling thinking about the time he helped a friend before shaking his head. "I'm not that icicle any!" He says to himself. Anthony shook his head and he keeps walking foward. "Any thing I need to know before we get there?" " follow all orders. " Anthony said to him. "all orders i'll try. you're not going to make me a test subject are you? i don't want to be one again" icicle says. " no. You're a, what my master calls, an Advanced. A person amplified by science and magic. So you are okay. " Anthony said to him grimly. "that's not the name i was told." icicle says. "you ok?" Anthony rubs his injured left arm as he keeps walking. He shakes his head. " i am fine. It's just a scratch..." Anthony said as he staggered a little. "if you say so." icicle says. "your not fully human so what are you?" " you picked that up by my scales, claws, sharp eyes, tail and wings? " Anthony asked him sarcastically. "do you want me to hurt you" Icicle says. " don't bother. We are almost there. And if you do, you are gonna answer to a very, very powerful man that doesn't tolerate that behavior." Anthony said to him as he himself was afraid. "your point?" icicle asks. " watch your tone and follow orders. That's all. " Anthony said as he touched a barrier. "Like I said I'll try." Icicle says. Anthony touch the barrier and he twisted it to reveal a giant laboratory of a guild standing in front them. It had be the size of a fleet by just looking. "Wow" icicle says. " surprised? Don't worry, no one can infiltrate this base. We are way too strong for that. Wait here. " Anthony said as he walked foward to the intercom. " Anthony. Though you would be dead? It took longer than usual. How was the mission? " a male voice said on the com while laughing. " hungry. Tired. Hurt. And keep it up Ray and i will kick your ass. " Anthony said very darkly and bloodthirsty-like. "That guy sounds like an ass!." Icicle says. Anthony looks at him. " he is. Be careful. His mouth usually gets him in trouble with us. But, don't underestimate him. It will lead you to your doom. " Anthony said to him. "I could beat him like I did you." Icicle tells him. " by having my power restricted. You won't even been alive right now. Ray is a S-class mage. You and your little can opener...is nothing compared to him. Wanna embarrass yourself and die? Go see him, but the guild master will kill you both. He doesn't like that kind behavior arou-Icicles. Move to the left. Slowy. " Anthony said as he sniffs the air, finding 30 people in hiding. Does so "they better not attack. And my sword is a lot more powerful than you think and I wasn't even using half of my power." Icicle says. Anthony looks at the window as he saw a figure. The figure nods to him and pressed a button. Anthony stands up and he bulked up a bit as he raised his hand into the air, and slams it down, causing a tremendous ice spike at them, knocking them out. "What the!" Icicle yells. " this is my full power unrestricted. Since we are around this snow and ice. They were fools. Now, i have to go over some things with you. " Anthony said to him. "Very well" icicle says. " follow me. " Anthony walks inside the door. "Ok" follows. They walk inside the base. There were weapons being made and people training to be in top shape. There were also animals that was training like the humans did in the room. They walk to a counter and sees a stamp, colors and the guild symbol. " what color? " Anthony asked him. "ice blue and on my right forarm." icicle says. Anthony grabs a stamps and puts the sign on his right forearm. " there. " Anthony said to Icicles. "right. now what?" icicle asks. " now you can relax and you have your own room. " Anthony said to him. "Where is my room?" Icicle asks. " take the elevator to the 20th floor, take a right and there will be a teal door with your name on it. " Anthony said as he turns around and leaves him. "See you later then" icicle says. " yeah. See you later. " Anthony said as he waves back.